


Something New

by Vixilancia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixilancia/pseuds/Vixilancia





	Something New

“I can't believe this.” The ambassador paced her office, dropping things on her desk as she walked past. 

“Something up?” Surana asked, doing pull ups from the doorframe. 

“I have a meeting today and my clothes ripped, I must have caught it on one of your daggers.”

Surana dropped from the doorframe and made her way over to Josephine, brushing her fallen hair from her face. Josephine scowled slightly and made that face like when a child knocks over an expensive vase.

“What!?” Josephine half snapped.

“I have, just the thing you need,” the other said, grabbing her girlfriend by the arm and half dragging her out of the room.

Josephine’s room may have been smaller than the inquisitors, but it was just as grand. maybe even more grand than theirs. Surana all but dropped Josephine onto her bed, telling her to take off her gold adorned noble dress, then going on to search their shared cabinets. 

After lifting the heavy fabrics over her head, Josephine stayed put, picking at the bedsheets. She loved Surana but damn if she was erratic. She was always mostly trying to speak through body language alone, always buzzing around like one of Sera’s pet bees. 

She couldn't help to think if that was her nature, or nurture of the past 10 years. She said it didn't change her but, it was these little things. Unnoticeable to anyone else, but not to Jose. 

Aaliyah returned, needle and thread in hand. She grinned at the sight of her lover, even Josephine’s underwear was ridiculous. She sat down next to her, draping the garment across both their thighs before sticking the needle into it.

“What? What are you doing,” Josephine asked with slight bewilderment.

Aaliyah smiled again, pulling the thread through her teeth, “it's called sewing, I can teach you. You take the needle like this,” she threaded it through the fabric again, “then, you bring it back up.”

Josephine watched in awe as she repaired the dress with such proficiency and ease. 

“I learnt how to do this in the winter palace,” she spoke softly, lost in her work, “nobody cared about the servant's clothes, so I did.”

After some comfortable silence, it was completely repaired. You'd only know about the rip if somebody told you to look for it. 

“I love you, so much.”

“I love you too my lady.” 

Josephine kissed Aaliyah deeply in pure delight, almost wanting to stay in here with her. There would be time for that later however. With another kiss, Josephine skipped out the room, making her deadline in excellent time.


End file.
